1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning device of a wire, a charging device in which the cleaning device is used and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Concerning the cleaning device for cleaning a wire in a charging device in which corona discharge is used and also concerning the device in which the cleaning device is used, are known.